


No More Wasting Time

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealously, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, betty breakup, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, sweetpea dating, toni and cheryl trying to help, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Looking handsome, as always.” Veronica replied with a coy grin.Jughead smirked.“Sometimes I can’t tell when you’re being serious or when you’re joking, Lodge.” Jughead said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.Veronica shook her head.“I never lie about something like that, Jughead Jones. I have a huge appreciation for the male species.”





	No More Wasting Time

Jughead waited somewhat impatiently while Betty talked to Josie and Cheryl about some kind of routine they were doing for the next football game. Rivervixen practice had run late and Jughead’s stomach was growling waiting to head to Pop’s like Betty had promised they would do.

“Hey Jug, this might take a while, actually. Why don’t you head over to Pop’s without me and I’ll catch up.”

Jughead nodded as he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed out to the gymnasium parking lot to his waiting motorcycle.

He sighed to himself, thinking about how much he still cared about Betty but that lately, things between them had felt a lot more disconnected. The easy flow of their relationship just didn’t seem to be there as much, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Breaking up seemed so major, so dramatic. It wasn’t as if he and Betty fought with each other all the time, or didn’t care about each other. So Jughead wasn’t sure if he had enough of a reason to end it. Things had just become stale, bordering on boring, and he didn’t know if there was any way to even salvage the relationship. The spark was gone.

Jughead reached Pop’s only to find Toni, Cheryl, and Veronica sharing a booth while talking and laughing over milkshakes and burgers. It was an odd combination of people that he still found himself chuckling over whenever he saw the three of them hanging out.

Jughead’s stomach growled when the smell of food hit his nostrils, and he silently thanked Betty for telling him to go ahead without her.

“Jughead! Come join us!” Toni called to him when she saw him walk in.

He immediately noticed the way Veronica looked up suddenly, as if he was the last person she had expected to see. She straightened herself as he took a seat across from her.

“Hey, ladies. Looking lovely, as always.” Jughead said to the three girls, but his eyes were only on Veronica Lodge.

Jughead had to admit to himself that he had been attracted to Veronica from the very first time he saw her. She was so different, to the point that she had stuck out without even trying to, and he had most certainly noticed. The contrast of her dark hair and red lips and the sleek, sophisticated way she carried herself had caught his attention. No one else in Riverdale like her existed, and the fact that she was so unusual had drawn him to her inexplicably.

“Looking handsome, as always.” Veronica replied with a coy grin.

Jughead smirked.

“Sometimes I can’t tell when you’re being serious or when you’re joking, Lodge.” Jughead said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Veronica shook her head.

“I never lie about something like that, Jughead Jones. I have a _huge_ appreciation for the male species.”

Toni and Cheryl chuckled.

Jughead could feel the warmth in his cheeks and he prayed he wasn’t blushing from Veronica’s comment, the way she had delivered it with such subtle seduction, he wondered if he had just imagined the lust behind it.

“You’re being unusually nice today, Veronica. Did they raise the interest rate on your trust fund or something?”

Veronica chuckled.

“No, actually. I just found out that I have the top GPA in our class. Looks like I’ll likely be valedictorian when we graduate next year.” She replied with a smirk.

Jughead scowled.

“Who is second?” He asked, not realizing that Veronica had managed to sneak up to the top of the list without him knowing.

“You are.” Veronica told him before taking a long sip of her milkshake, a satisfied look on her face.

“Well, don’t get too comfortable, Princess. We still have some time left before that day comes, and you never know what could happen. In the meantime, you owe me some money for that last physics tutoring session. And then maybe I should suspend my services.”

Veronica raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, so now you don’t want to help me pass Physics because it will hurt your chances to be top of the class? Real mature, Jughead.”

Jughead shrugged.

“That’s what healthy competition is all about. Screwing each other over every now and then. And I never said I was mature.”

Veronica glared at him.

“No kidding.” She replied flatly.

“Oh my _God_ , you two need to just get it over with and fuck already.” Cheryl suddenly interjected.

Jughead and Veronica both stared at her with wide eyes, their cheeks both flushed from their shared embarrassment at the suggestion.

Toni burst out into giggles.

“Oh, but Jughead here would need to breakup with Boring Betty first. He’s not the kind of gentleman that would have a stealthy affair. Not that we would think any less of him for it.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You two are fucking demented.”

Veronica sucked in a breath before exhaling.

“Well…as fun and, um… _awkward_ as this dinner has been, I’ve got to get going.” She said as she left enough money on the table to pay for everyone's food before pulling on the black cape that she always wore.

Cheryl looked up at her, confused.

“What? Where are you going? I thought your curfew wasn’t until midnight.”

But Veronica smiled slyly.

“It isn’t, which is why I need to go. I have a date with Sweetpea. I’m supposed to meet him at the Wyrm.”

Jughead suddenly felt as though he’d just been sucker punched in the gut.

He had known Sweetpea had been interested in Veronica, even way before she and Archie had broken up. But he didn’t think that Veronica would actually ever be interested in a Serpent from the Southside. Much less one of Jughead’s best friends.

“You’re not serious.” Jughead said before he was able to stop himself.

Veronica looked at him, her brown-eyed focus was intense and it never failed to cause Jughead to feel something stir in his chest, a feeling that he knew he shouldn’t be feeling at all.

“Yeah, I am, actually. He asked me if I wanted to see a movie tonight. I told him yes. Are you okay with that, Jughead, or do you feel the need to give me an in depth analysis on why dating Sweetpea is a dumb idea in your most _humble_ of opinions?”

Jughead scoffed.

“I could, but it’s not like you would listen to me anyway. So go, have fun. Tell Pea I said hi.” Jughead replied before angrily taking a bite of his hamburger.

“Will do! Have a good night, everyone!” Veronica said as she blew them a kiss before walking out of Pop’s and into the cool, March night air.

Jughead turned to Cheryl and Toni.

“How could you two just sit there and let her go out on date with Sweetpea? Have you two lost your fucking minds?”

Toni and Cheryl ignored Jughead’s frustrated rant as they gave each other a knowing look, chuckling.

“What?” He asked, as his eyes shifting back and forth between Toni and Cheryl, wondering what they thought was so funny all of a sudden.

“You _do_ realize that you and Veronica have some major sexual tension going on between the two of you, right?” Toni asked as she gave Jughead a teasing grin.

Jughead snorted, shaking his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I have a girlfriend.” He replied.

The last thing he wanted to do was admit that there was any truth to what Cheryl and Toni were assuming.

“Oh get real, Jughead. You know you and Betty are completely over each other. Both of you are just too stupid to admit it and end your pathetic excuse for a relationship already. At least Veronica is exciting. Get your head out of your ass and see it for yourself.” Cheryl said, clearly annoyed with Jughead’s denial.

Jughead sighed.

The fact that even people around him could see that things between him and Betty were strained and lacking, was enough to make him admit just how hopeless things had gotten.

“Jug, I know you care about Betty, but that doesn’t mean you should be with her. You and Veronica really have a connection. Cheryl and I both have seen it. And now she’s on a date with Sweetpea. Don’t waste any more time. You might miss out on something really amazing.”

Jughead nodded at Toni’s words. He knew she was right.

\---

It had been a couple of days since Veronica had gone out on her first date with Sweetpea. A date that she had enjoyed, for the most part.

Now she sat in the Whyt Wyrm on barstool as she watched Sweetpea and Fangs playing an intense game of pool against each other.

“Yay Fangs! You got this!” She cheered.

Sweetpea gave her a mock look of irritation before giving her a wink.

“You should pick a winner, baby. Because I _will_ win this game.” Sweetpea said as he set up the cue ball for his next shot.

Veronica smiled to herself. She liked Sweetpea, and he was just what his name implied, sweet, but with a rough and tumble exterior that intimidated even the hardest looking of men.

He was the kind of tall, dark and handsome that romance novels were made for. And the best thing was that he liked her, a lot. And his attention was just what she had needed after her heart-wrenching breakup with Archie just a few weeks earlier.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Fangs replied with a laugh.

It was still strange for Veronica to be spending time in the Serpent hangout, and to also be so openly accepted even after all the havoc her father had caused for the Southside part of town a year earlier.

Veronica had finally gotten smart and taken up sides with the Serpents after she realized she could no longer accept and go along with the vicious things her father was doing to the town of Riverdale.

And the people of the Southside had accepted her after she had proven herself time and time again by fighting right alongside them. In hadn’t hurt that she and Toni had become such close friends after Veronica and Betty’s friendship had suffered too many blows to sustain itself.

Veronica had needed a friend she could trust, and who would have her back. Toni ended up being that person, and in turn, Cheryl too.

But the one person she couldn’t seem to get on her side completely was Jughead Jones.

He still kept his distance, still acted distrusting of her. She didn’t know how she would ever be able to gain his respect. And what made it all even worse was the fact that she was ridiculously attracted to the mysterious loner. She always had been, even with when she’d been with Archie, but she had denied it.

But now, she was finding it harder and harder to keep trying to deny the thoughts that went through her mind whenever she was around Jughead. He had invaded her mind completely.

But he was with Betty, and totally off limits. Even though she and Betty weren’t nearly as close as they once had been, Veronica would never dream of making a move on Jughead. Even though she had wanted to countless times in the past few weeks.

So dating Sweetpea was a great distraction, and she would take it.

“Want something to drink?” Sweetpea asked, his hands grasping Veronica’s waist as he towered over where she sat.

Veronica shook her head no.

“I’m good, but thank you. Congratulations on your win, by the way.” She said with a flirtatious grin.

Sweetpea grinned smugly.

“Told you I was a winner, babe.”

Veronica was just about to ask Sweetpea if he wanted to go grab something to eat when she saw Jughead enter the bar.

Her heart leapt in her chest. He ran a hand through his hair as he approached the area where Fangs was loading up the table to start a new game of pool.

Veronica turned back to Sweetpea and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her.

“Here’s your prize.” She purred before pressing her lips to his.

She kissed him long, and hard, making sure to run her hands through Sweetpea’s dark hair as he continued to grip her hips.

Sweetpea kissed her back, and it was good, and he was clearly into it, and Veronica felt guilty for only doing it so Jughead would notice.

When they pulled away, Sweetpea was smiling at her amorously. But the guilt was still there, because she knew he wasn't the person that she had really wanted to be kissing at that moment.

“Wow…that was… _disturbing_.” She heard a familiar voice say.

Veronica looked over at the pool table to see Jughead chalking up his pool stick and scowling at what he had just witnessed.

Sweetpea chuckled.

“Don’t be a hater just because I’m the one getting to kiss her and not you.”

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“I can’t do anything about her incredibly low standards.” Jughead replied, an edge in his tone that she hadn’t expected to hear.

“Jealous much?” Fangs chimed in.

Jughead shot Fangs a look, but said nothing.

Veronica’s heart pounded wildly in her chest when Jughead trained his gaze on her. The look on his face was intense, hot, and gave her a thrill throughout her whole body.

“Fangs! Sweetpea! FP needs you both to go along on that run to the warehouse. Seems there’s been a shipment of auto parts that need to be delivered to the garage.” Toni said with urgency as she entered the bar.

“Jughead, you’re supposed to stay here and wait for word on your next job.”

Sweetpea gave Veronica a quick peck on her lips before grabbing his leather jacket and taking off behind Fangs.

Toni looked over at Jughead and Veronica and smiled deviously.

“Now you two can be alone.” She said with a wink.

Before Veronica or Jughead could reply, she took off towards the front entrance of the bar where Cheryl was waiting, a satisfied grin on her face as well.

Veronica swallowed hard as she looked over at where Jughead stood, leaning up against the wall, his arms across his chest, and watching her.

He was so sexy it hurt.

“So…you and Sweetpea.” He said gruffly as he continued to look at her, his blue eyes intense.

Veronica nodded slowly.

“It’s nothing serious…actually.” She replied, feeling suddenly very insecure, which was not a feeling she was used to.

Jughead chuckled sarcastically.

“Looked pretty serious to me.”

Veronica watched cautiously as he approached her. She got up from her stool to move around the pool table. She didn’t trust herself when Jughead was getting so close. But he followed her until her back was up against the same wall that he had just been leaning on.

“I was just trying to make you jealous.” She said, not knowing where the honestly had just come from, but something about the way he was looking at her had compelled her to tell him exactly what her intent had been.

Jughead placed his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her with his arms as he leaned into her.

“It worked.” He replied as he gazed at her lips.

“But a day doesn’t go by when I’m not jealous of anyone who gets to be near you, Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica could barely breathe when she was this close to him, and when he seemed as if he wanted more than anything to have his way with her right then and there. She wondered if Jughead was being serious or if he was just playing a terribly cruel joke.

“I think you’re lying.” She managed to say, praying she didn’t sound as weak as she felt.

Jughead shook his head as he leaned in to softly brush his lips against hers before kissing her cheek, until his hot breath was on her ear.

“Does this feel like a lie?” He sighed before pressing his lips to her earlobe, moving down to her neck, kissing her achingly slow along her warm skin.

She groaned quietly as she kept a hand on his chest, feeling the rapid beat of his heart as she slung an arm around his neck. She feared that if she didn’t hold onto him, she would melt down to the floor below. His gorgeous mouth on her skin felt better than heaven.

“Jughead…what…what about Betty?” She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment but not wanting this to all be for nothing because of a girlfriend who was somewhere not knowing what was happening between her boyfriend and another girl.

Jughead’s lips left her neck so he could look her in the eyes.

“It’s over. We broke up yesterday. And it was mutual. So…I’m not wasting anymore time and I’m not going to lose you to another guy. I can’t stand the thought of you with someone else when you should be with me.”

Veronica bit her bottom lip, unsure if she was really what he wanted or if she was some kind of pawn in a game of machismo between him and Sweetpea.

“What makes you think I want to be with _you_?” She asked, sticking up her chin defiantly.

But Jughead wasn’t the least bit fooled. He knew her better than she wanted to admit.

“Because you haven’t even tried to push me away. Just say it, Veronica. Say that you want me just as bad as I want you.”

Veronica sighed. Letting herself be vulnerable to Jughead was too easy, too right. She didn’t want to fight what she felt for him. She wanted nothing more than to give in completely.

She took his face in her hands, gazing into his blue eyes.

“I want you, and it’s about damn time you finally did something about it.”

Jughead grinned before claiming her mouth with his own. He pressed his body against hers, feverishly kissing her while she prayed her knees would hold her upright.

“Take me somewhere, Jug…” She managed to whimper, desperate to be with him alone and naked.

There was no going slow when she was this hot for him.

“There’s a room in the back.” He murmured between rough kisses that left her lips deliciously swollen.

Veronica smiled against his mouth.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to waste another minute, Jughead Jones. Not when you’re finally all mine.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
